BBY-02A Yamato (2199)
Summary The BBY-02A Yamato was a warp-capable, intergalactic combat spacecraft operated by the Japanese Provisional Government and United Nations Cosmo Navy that appeared in 2199. It succeeded the famous BBY-01E Arizona that served in the Human-Garmillan War. First conceived as a joint project between several surviving nations including the Provisional Government of Japan and the citystate of San Francisco, it was intended to be an evacuation spacecraft for survivors fleeing the devastated Earth in the aftermath of the Human-Garmillan War unlike its predecessor's original role as a combat spacecraft, until an unexpected gift of highly advanced wave motion technology from the planet of Iscandar convinced the lead people behind the project to use it in a more ambitious and dangerous plan to save all life on Earth from extinction. During its first year of service, Yamato ''and its crew also became involved in the Garmillan Civil War, several alien uprisings associated with the conflict and the brief Garmillan-Xlaithor conflict, bringing an end to war with the Great Garmillan Empire and destroying the empire itself. Backstory Earth's first contact with an advanced civilisation known as the Greater Garmillan Empire in 2186 quickly turned into a colonial war that destroyed much of humanity's outer and inner solar system colonies and almost seized Earth and the moon, overwhelming its limited abilities and resources and leaving life on the brink of extinction. As the ships of all the countries of Earth combined were outclassed by their alien opponents and as the human home-world was reduced into a radioactive and desolate planet not unlike Venus or Mars, the leadership of the remnants of the former American Sphere saw escape as the only solution. Under Project Argo, humanity would build its first interstellar spacecraft and transport a small group of survivors, projected to be around 100 in number, out of the solar system in order to locate a new planet to settle on. Initially, a site underneath the dry seabed of the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of the former mega-city of San Francisco was chosen for construction, the same site where its predecessor, the ''Arizona, was constructed. As construction commenced on the vessel and a crew was selected and assembled, a surprise alien visitor crash-landed near the Archimedes ''crater on the Moon in early 2195, with information that would provide useful for the human race and would alter the direction Project Argo was originally going. The deceased Iscandarian aboard the recovered alien craft, Sasha Iscandar, possessed the plans for a highly advanced Wave Motion System and some small but vital parts for its construction, as well as bearing a message delivered by the Queen of the Holy Iscandarian State, Starsha, presenting an invitation to travel to her distant world in the Large Magellanic Cloud and take possession of the Cosmo Reverse System, a device that would remove the radiation threatening Earth's surviving lifeforms, restore the Earth's biosphere and potentially resurrect some, if not all, of the organisms killed during the Bombardment of Earth. Argo was secretly scrapped, and as part of the Izumo Plan, later renamed the Yamato Plan, the vessel was redesigned to accommodate a Wave Motion Engine and its combat capabilities were increased. A particle collider was constructed near the capital of the Provisional Japanese Government, Shin Tokyo, following the Iscandarian plans for the construction of a supply of WME. After several unsuccessful and successful tests with potential offensive weapons powered by Wave Motion Energy, a crew of scientists led by Major Shiro Sanada, a scientist serving in the UNCF, designed a wave motion shield for defence, had the spacecraft's main guns redesigned as shock cannons powered by WME and came up with an unparalleled weapon of mass destruction, a wave motion gun. As the Project was taken over by the Japanese Provisional Government due to the instability of the San Francisco city-state, the construction site was relocated to a site underneath the dry seabed of the South China Sea, off the Bonomisaki Cape of Japan, built partially underground and partially above the surface and its exposed upper hull disguised as the wreck of the naval battleship IJN Yamato, which sank in the area almost two and a half centuries earlier, in order to hide the project from enemy forces. Changes in the crew were made during the process and in December 2198, the space battleship ''Yamato ''was ready for flight at around 00:00:00 UTC (09:00:00 UTC+09:00) on January 1 2199 for a one year round-trip to Iscandar. 2199 Voyage to Iscandar ''Yamato's outbound flight through the solar system became a trial for its new technologies. Its shock cannons easily took out a Garmillan carrier and an Anti-Matter Interplanetary Missile sent to eliminate it before lift-off. One day later, the battleship conducted its first warp unsuccessfully, warping from the Moon to the Asteroid Belt instead of Jupiter, where it barely obliterated a Garmillan fleet sent to attack it in the process. A few hours after, the Yamato ''warped to Jupiter almost instantaneously, where it conducted a siege on a massive Garmillan floating continent, rendering it useless and nearly taking out the Garmillan forces stationed there. A condenser failure on the engine the very next day forced a detour to the moon Enceladus in order to rest the Wave Motion Engine for it to repaired properly, but the battleship was soon ready for a full assault on Pluto. Combined with its full fighter squadron, ''Yamato ''fended off a counterattack and two skirmishes around Uranus and Neptune, bombarded the main enemy base and wiped out Garmillan presence in the solar system. After passing by the ''Voyager I ''spacecraft beyond the Kuiper Belt, the ''Yamato ''broke the record as being the farthermost man-made object at the time and the first man-made object to truly leave the Solar System. ''More to come... Appearance The Yamato ''bore a great resemblance with the IJN battleship-class of the same name that it is based on, but sharing many differences as well due to its role as a combat spacecraft. The ''Yamato ''as a whole had a slightly darker colour scheme than its inspiration ''WIP Personal Statistics Affiliation: Union of Earth Previous Affiliation: Japanese Provisional Government Name: BBY-02A "Yamato" Origin: 2199 Gender: '''None '''In Comission: 2199-2132 (3 years, 7 months and 6 days due to Cosmo Reverse System) Classification: Combat Spacecraft Built: 2197-2199 Place of Construction: Underground South China Sea Spaceport-B Mass: To be added (Full Load) Height: To be added. Length: 335 m (Overall) Status: Destroyed, 7 August 2132 Theme: 2199 - Full Opening Combat Statistics Tier: ' At least '''Low 4-C | '''At least '''4-C '(The theoretical maximum strength of both designs' WMCs) '''Attack Potency: At least Small Star Level | 'At least '''Large Star Level ' The theoretical maximum strength of both designs' WMCs) '''Speed: At least Relativistic 'for all designs ('Massively FTL+ with Warp) Lifting Strength: At least Class T for all designs (Could regularly smash through objects its size and above and could also tunnel through entire mountain ranges) Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class | At least Large Star Class '(The theoretical maximum strength of both designs' WMCs) 'Durability: At least Mountain Level | At least Large Mountain Level (Without shields for both designs) Stamina: Extremely High for all designs (Wave Motion Engine can function for years without repair or maintenance, though it can be reduced by repeated uses of warp and its other Wave Motion-related abilities) Range: Interplanetary | At least Interstellar '''(The maximum ranges of the WMCs for both designs) '''Standard Equipment: Yamato's offensive and defensive systems made it Earth's most formidable weapon at the time of its launch in 2199, and with its refit, still a formidable spacecraft in spite of its age by 2132 (2202). * 200 cm Wave Motion Cannon * 5 × 40 cm Triple-Mount Wave-Motion Shock Cannons * 3 × 20 cm Double-Mount Wave-Motion Shock Cannons * 8 × Anti-Ballistic Defence Droids * 18 × Iyagarase Close-in SMART Weapon Systems * More to come... Intelligence: Non-Sentient for all designs (Gifted while possessed by Okita) Weaknesses: Limited manoeuvrability, energy shields drain on the generator and limit their use, could be destroyed by explosive yields greater than Nuclear-level with shields down, can be destroyed in blind spot after firing its Wave Motion Gun, all three bridges and its observation module are the least protected and serve as weak points, limited melee or close-range use, limited use within atmospheres (excluding the upper layers of gas giants), vulnerable to EMP with shields down, interior is more vulnerable than exterior Feats: * Could casually tank an acidified ocean. * Was able to slow down an object of a similar mass to it travelling at over 50% of the speed of light using its Shock Cannons down to exploding at a yield a fraction of its intended force. * Tanked a several hundred megaton explosion in the atmosphere with shields down and at point-blank range. * Destroyed multiple Garmillan Spacecraft, each between 40000-80000 t in mass, using its Shock Cannons. * Destabilised a floating island the size of Australia using its Shock Cannons. * Was able to cut through a large solar flare using its Wave Motion Cannon. * Was able to traverse the entire width of a large solar flare in under a single minute. * Was travelling thousands of light-years for weeks at a time. * More to come... * Tanked a High-Powered Wave Motion Beam from the Desura II with its shields up and reflected it back with amplified power and the combined power of the reflected beam and detonation of the opposing spacecraft creating a large supernova that the Yamato also tanked at a relatively close vicinity with its shields active. * More to come... * Escaped the gravitational field of a black hole using its warp ability. * Destroyed multiple planetoids with its WMC. * More to come... * Tanked a planet-destroying burst of Wave Motion Energy with its shields up at blank-range. * Detonated a large star using its WMC. * More to come... Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yamato's offensive and defensive systems made it Earth's most formidable weapon at the time of its launch in 2199, and with its refit, still a formidable spacecraft in spite of its age by 2132 (2202). * 200 cm Wave Motion Cannon: Mounted in the upper area of its bow and directly connected to its Wave Motion Engine, this cannon was Yamato's most advanced and most powerful weapon in its arsenal, elevating it beyond almost all other adversaries. Even at its weakest level, the WMG was able to wipe out fleets of spacecraft as well as entire continents. The cannon boasted interplanetary range and at its strongest was capable of detonating large stars. More to come... **Red Stage - **Yellow Stage - **Green Stage - **Blue Stage - **Purple Stage - **Overclock - * 5 × 40 cm Triple-Mount Wave-Motion Shock Cannons: Mounted along the length of its upper hull and underneath its bow, these cannons provided its primary conventional firepower, capable of launching super-heated rails, concentrated beams of wave-motion energy, a combination of the two or long range missiles, capable of destroying multiple spacecraft if not a fleet of them without the appropriate adequate countermeasures to evade the aforementioned weaponry. The super-heated rails had temperature ranges in the thousands and had potentially unlimited range in space as well as hundreds of km on land. The Wave-Motion Energy had several stages of power, following the general structure of its Wave Motion Engine: **Red Stage - **Yellow Stage - **Green Stage - **Blue Stage - **Purple Stage - **Overclock - * 3 x 20 cm Double-Mount Wave-Motion Shock Cannons: Similar to its 40 cm counterpart, but only a fraction of its strength due to its smaller size and number, though it had a higher rate of fire and requires less energy to utilise. * More to come... Key: Initial | Refitted Note: This page is, as of typing, unfinished. Trivia To be added. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Miltary Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Vehicles Category:Spacecraft Category:Spaceships Category:Tier 4 Category:2199